


we're a couple when our bodies double

by carrionkidafterdark (carrionkid)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pushing The Limits Of What Constitutes A Threesome, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Vigilante-Centric Semi-Nonsexual Throuple, if that's any indication of what's happening here, the working title for this was (always sunny theme) Bullseye Gets Creampied, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkidafterdark
Summary: well. the tags pretty much say it all! this takes place inthe devil in the details versethis is horny and i wrote almost all of it on valentine's day but only finally worked up the nerve to post it. the vigilante-centric semi-nonsexual throuple has a night off for once and makes the most of it. title comes from placebo's "nancy boy"--It’s a slow night, no planning for benefit dinners, nothing on the docket for theirsecondjob. The kind of night that gets him all on edge, feels like something’s wrong, like he’s forgetting...something.But he’s trying to keep it together. Tells himself that it’s alright, ‘cos he’s got himself a nice gig just working for Matty and Elektra and they don’t send him out all hours of the night to take care of things at the drop of a hat like Fisk used to. Always woke him up whenever he’d finally manage to sleep. It’s not a half bad arrangement, even if it’s like nothing he’s ever done before.
Relationships: Elektra Natchios/Matt Murdock/Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter, Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	we're a couple when our bodies double

It’s a slow night, no planning for benefit dinners, nothing on the docket for their  _ second _ job. The kind of night that gets him all on edge, feels like something’s wrong, like he’s forgetting...  _ something _ . 

But he’s trying to keep it together. Tells himself that it’s alright, ‘cos he’s got himself a nice gig just working for Matty and Elektra and they don’t send him out all hours of the night to take care of things at the drop of a hat like Fisk used to. Always woke him up whenever he’d finally manage to sleep. It’s not a half bad arrangement, even if it’s like nothing he’s ever done before.

He’s sitting in one of their perfect little chairs, legs tucked under him, trying to fucking read something or another because apparently he’s a normal fucking person now. But not quite normal enough for him to get anything out of the experience. 

It’s like pulling teeth. Can’t keep the plot straight in his head and half the time he strings the sentences together  _ wrong _ and it’s just another thing to add to the list of shit that’s wrong with him. He’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to be this stressful.

But Matty saves his ass before he has to admit defeat, leans over the side of the chair and kisses his jaw.

“I hope I’m not interrupting you,” the brush of warm breath against his skin.

“Fuck no,” he grins to himself, “I’m bored outta my mind.”

“Is that so?”

His eyes flutter shut when Matty kisses his jaw again, open-mouthed, teeth grazing over his skin. This,  _ this  _ is what really makes the arrangement. ‘Cept it’s really less of an arrangement and more of a  _ relationship _ ‘cos all their accounts are fucking joint now, whatever he brings home is for all three of ‘em. They share  _ everything. _

It’s good, it’s so damn  _ good, _ whatever it is.

Matty plucks the book out of his hands, damn near sitting on the arm of the chair at this point and Bullseye would pull him in until they’re both tangled up together but he’s too fucking caught up in the moment.

“Come on,” Red’s breathless already--and he could say something about that, couldn’t he? but everything’s so, so picture perfect--when he whispers, “Let’s make the most of our night off.”

“Mm, you got something special in mind?”

Matty pulls him up, out of the chair, all coy and cocky and million dollar smiles, “You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”

He’s not too keen on  _ waiting, _ but like hell is he gonna say  _ that. _ No, he just lets Matty lead him to their bedroom, holding his hands and walking backwards and  _ grinning. _

“Something’s got you in a good mood,” he barely breathes, ‘cos it’s beautiful, really.

And it falters, for just a second. Said something wrong. There’s a twinge in his fucking gut and it’s not the  _ nice  _ kind, not the kind he was banking on tonight.

But he can reign it back in, he can bring it back around. The falter doesn’t mean a goddamn fucking thing. Red’s still smiling at him, pulling him playfully over the threshold into their room. He nudges the door shut with his heel behind him; old habits die hard.

The curtains are all drawn, lit only by a couple soft lights ‘cos Matty’s not too keen on candles. Something about the smell sets him off. Handsome’s on the bed, all dressed up for the occasion. Well, dressed  _ down.  _ Lacy, sheer lingerie, thigh-highs and garters. Looks new, like she got it for  _ today. _

“Is there some kinda fuckin’ dress code no one told me about?”

Matty laughs, breaking away from him, gently. Lingers awhile, fingertips touching, like he’s asking him to come along. 

Bullseye might, he really might. Or he might run. And Red has to know that, since he’s looking his way all longingly, wide-eyed and wanting.

And then Elektra pulls him in by the tie, kissing him hard and pulling him further and further until he loses balance and up and falls on the bed. They’re both  _ laughing  _ and it’s  _ nice, _ makes this all feel a little more manageable.

So he strips down carefully, still making up his mind, watching the scene. 

Elektra meets his eyes while Matty’s kissing along her collarbone and frees one hand from where it’s tangled in his hair to beckon Bullseye over. He nods, nice and slow, and sets to crossing the room.

It’s small, close quarters, doesn’t take long to get to the bed. He climbs in, kneels with his hands tucked underneath him. He doesn’t get off on  _ watching, _ just is trying to figure out the  _ rules _ here before he gets ahead of himself playing the game. 

He  _ wants  _ this. Has for a long time. But they’re always busy or he’s too caught up in his own damn head or he  _ bolts _ and for some reason, Matty keeps inviting him in again and again and again.

Matty turns his way, face all flushed, tie gone and shirt half unbuttoned, Elektra still stroking his hair, soft and sweet and possessive while he sits on her lap.

“We can start simple,” he grins, Elektra’s arm wrapped around his middle, her thigh between his legs, the most dressed person in the fucking room, “Kiss me.”

Bridges the gap between them and  _ does it, _ all gentle, eyes closed softly. Matty rests his hands against his back, doesn’t pull him in or anything, but it still makes him gasp, pull back a little.

“Aren’t you impatient? Already undressed,” Red whispers, so close their noses are touching.

“And you think the world revolves around you, huh?”

But he kisses Matty again, anyway. Even if he thinks the whole damn world revolves around him. A little deeper, a little more desperate, and most of all, a little more relaxed. Elektra’s working in tandem, mouthing at the crook of Matty’s neck from behind.

He breaks away to breath, their cheeks pressed flush together. And Matty’s hand snakes down, over his spine, ghosting over the small of his back, past his hip, to finally rest at his thigh. He twitches, little noise caught at the back of his throat, when Matty traces his thumb over the soft skin of his inner thigh.

“Too much?” Matty purrs, rubbing circles against his shoulder-blade with his other hand.

“Maybe. I dunno.”

But he still doesn’t  _ run. _ And he doesn’t  _ want _ to, either. He wants to finally go through with it, doesn’t want to keep backing out.

“Bullseye,” Elektra reaches past Matty, fingers pressed against the back of his neck his neck, thumb tracing the line of his jaw, delicate and firm all at once, “Be a good boy and get Matthew undressed for us, yes?”

He could almost  _ thank _ her, must have figured out he needs something to  _ do, _ needs some kind of goal or he’s fucking lost. But he figures it’s thanks enough to start unbuttoning the rest of Red’s shirt. Pops open the button on Matty’s slacks and admires his handiwork, grinning like an idiot because Matthew fucking Murdock looks like a mess.

He takes both hands off of Bullseye to shrug out of his shirt, but that’s not too big of a problem. Gives a little space to breathe, collect his thoughts. As much as he’s been caught up in his own head, he’s already riled up.

Elektra twists her way out from under Matty, pulls his slacks down low enough that he can kick his way out of them. Then, she hooks a finger under the waistband of his briefs, laughs softly when he whines.

“I’ve never done this,” Bullseye curses himself for saying it, can’t seem to shut up, “With the lights on. All soft and slow. Hardly ever even let anyone do anything to me.”

He figures they’re both smart enough to put the pieces together. Won’t make him spell it out ‘cos then he  _ would _ bolt.

“I told you,” Matty reaches over, rests a hand against his knee, “We’ll start simple and work our way from there. Are you having fun?”

Well, he’s already wet and he’s horny as hell and he’s trying to crack a few molars with how hard he’s clenching his jaw, so the jury’s fucking out.

“ _ Matthew,”  _ Elektra bats him playfully, “Be a  _ gentleman _ . Ask him what he would like you to do.”

“You heard her, what do  _ you _ want?”

“Um,” he worries at his lip, “Uh, can, can I think for a second?”

Matty nods, already getting worked over by Elektra again. 

She looks up from Matty’s side, one hand on his hip, and smiles, “Take as much time as you need.”

He flops down next to Matty, eyes closed, tuning out whatever they’re doing. He steadies his breathing, tries to loosen up. It’s a fucking dream come true, he just needs to relax long enough to let it happen.

What does he  _ usually _ think about? Always Matty, of  _ course, _ but he slips a hand between his legs and tries to focus on the specifics.

“Need any help there?” Matty touches his wrist all gentle-like and he stills.

Almost debates letting Red take over and take care of him like this, but he  _ wants _ more, wants to go through with it this time, “No, no, I think I have it figured out.”

"Yeah?" Matty asks, half-cocked smile.

But it melts away to this soft surprise when he gets up and  _ straddles _ Red, just stops there for a second. Doesn't go any further, but it feels damn good having Matty between his legs like this.

Matty rests a hand on each of his thighs, just above the knee, barely daring to go further, and smiles, curls splayed out on the pillow, "Well, I guess you  _ do  _ have it figured out."

He wouldn't be able to do this if he was the one being pinned, he decides. Matty looks so _good_ underneath him, but he can't imagine _he'd_ be anything but scared and trapped and pathetic. 

Elektra's at his side, cold fingers ghosting against his back. He's half worried she'll try and kiss him, got the wrong idea about all of this, but she just keeps tracing her hand over his shoulder-blade.

And then Matty licks his lips, inches his hands just a little further up Bullseye’s thighs.

He rocks forward, stands up on his knees. Finds he's still all riled up and even more desperate than he thought, sucks in air between his teeth when he gets himself nice and loosened up, two fingers at a time. 

Underneath him, Elektra's  _ torturing _ Matty, making him groan and screw his eyes shut and squeeze even harder on Bullseye's thighs. But he  _ wants _ to do this, so he does. Even lets Elektra help get everything lined up just right.

_ Nice and slow. Don't psych yourself out. _

He moves tentatively, still making up his mind. Yeah, he's been finger-fucked before, but this is  _ new. _ More full than he's used to, but there's a rhythm to it just like everything else and he's almost,  _ almost  _ got it.

His eyes flutter shut, fingers curled tight in the bedsheets, doing most of the damn work himself just like always, but Matty's got a hand on his hip and he's gasping in a way that goes right to Bullseye's head, electric shock right down his fucking spine knowing he’s the one doing this to Matty.

"How, oh,  _ God, _ how does he look?"

"Very shy," Elektra laughs, but it's kind and even if it wasn't, he wouldn’t  _ care, _ "His eyes are closed."

"And?"

"His face is flushed," her voice hitches and he's acutely aware of where Matty's other hand is, "The blush reaches all the way down to his shoulders. He looks like he is enjoying himself."

"Beautiful," Matty whispers, "You're  _ perfect." _

That makes his hips twitch, makes him bite back the needy noise at the back of his throat.

"You don't have to be quiet," Matty gasps, thumb tracing over his hip-bone.

It's not an easy order, not one he can go along with, but he stops choking down some of the smaller noises.

He flicks his eyes open to watch Red's face, eyes half lidded, lips parted. He wants to memorize it, never fucking forget it, but he's so, so close. He's got it right, now, finally. Can't hardly think, just keeps moving and waiting for relief.

"You are not paying enough attention to yourself."

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Elektra looking up at him, pauses to bite her lip with Matty's hand between her legs.

"May I?"

"Uh-huh, sure," he chokes out, doesn't think he can manage it himself right now.

Doesn't have to mean anything. They can figure it out later. 'Cos right now, she circles two cool fingers over his clit. 

And it's all so perfect, all so damn much, that he almost cums right then and there. Manages to ride it out but he  _ whines _ , desperate and needy.

Matty puts both hands on his hips, now. Keeps him moving steady, and he's so fucking thankful, god knows he can't manage it on his own now.

"You're so good," Matty says, mutters it like a fucking prayer, "So good to me. God, I think I love you."

And that's what does it. Makes his eyes damn near roll back in his head and he's beaming like an idiot while Elektra and Matty both work him through it.

Desperately wants to fold over and just cling to Matty, have him rub his back and whisper all sweet-like to him all through the aftershocks, but he cums  _ right _ after Bullseye.

_ That's  _ the biggest fucking surprise yet, today. Almost fucking falls over trying to get off of Matty, legs stiff and wobbly all at once.

"What the  _ fuck?" _

Matty sits up, almost reaches out for him but must change his mind. Leaves his hand hovering in the space between them. Elektra hooks her chin over Matty's shoulder and smiles right at Bullseye.

"Was that a  _ satisfying  _ first time?"

"End part's a li'l fuckin' weird."

She laughs, "Matthew has always been awful at giving any warning before he comes undone."

He's still feeling good, kind of.  _ Really  _ good. Even if he's shaking. 

"I'm gonna go," he gestures aimlessly, wants to think of anything to keep himself from ruining tonight, "Wash."

"We'll be waiting for you."

He gets up slowly. Manages it without falling over even though his legs still aren't cooperating, saves him the embarrassment of being Matty and Elektra's damsel in distress. However good this gig is, he'd probably have to up and kill himself if one of them caught him while he was trying to faint. He up and high-tails it to their bathroom before either of them have a chance to ask if he's okay.

Just needs to get himself together enough to not fucking ruin this night. Already feels like he's gonna crash and the sweat and cum starting to run down his legs sure isn't helping. 

So he starts the water running, gets in the shower even though it's still ice cold. 

That helps, some. Makes everything a little bit sharper, a little bit clearer, while he gets himself cleaned up. 

He feels  _ looser,  _ kind of tired, like all the tension got fucked out of him, and if he could just manage to not get all caught up in his goddamn head, he'd love to go back out there and fall asleep with Matty and Elektra. 

It's wishful thinking, but maybe now, maybe with them, he could manage to skip out on the part where he doesn't want anyone to look at him or touch him after he gets off. This isn't some stranger he picked up at a bar, isn't some guy he had to watch like a fucking hawk and gauge if it was gonna go south once he got his hands on him.

And god, they  _ want  _ him, too. Even Elektra.

Damn near begged him to come join them.

And Red said he was  _ beautiful,  _ and  _ perfect,  _ and  _ so, so good,  _ and that he  _ loves  _ him. They're both waiting for him now, even  _ told  _ him that.

So, he shuts the water off. Gets out and starts drying himself off, surprised to find that he still feels pretty damn good. It's the first time in a while where he hasn't felt like his whole body was pulled taut as a drum.

Ends up caught at the bathroom door, naked and shivering and fucking pathetic. He wonders if they'd do it if he told them not to look at him, just to turn the lights off and let him fall asleep between them. Maybe. Maybe they would, if he asked.

That's what gets him to open the door, but he doesn't have to worry much 'cos Matty's kneeling next to the bed with Elektra's legs hooked over his shoulders. Too fucking busy to even notice him digging out some underwear from their dresser. Not that he minds, he's got some time to settle into the idea of being near them after  _ this _ .

"Bullseye, darling," Elektra's breathing hard, trying her damnedest to sound as composed as she always does, even now, "Chocolate on the nightstand. Finished soon."

It's the most clipped he's ever heard her, barely even a sentence. But when he circles around the bed, she's fucking  _ right. _ Heart shaped box on her side of the bed.

He undoes the perfect little bow holding the box shut and perches on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. He's the fly on the wall, but he  _ belongs _ here.

Elektra twists her fingers in Matty's hair, singing his praises, barely coherent. Her own curls are loose, spread out over most of the bed, lipstick smeared ever so slightly.

He's not  _ trying  _ to watch, just trying to ground himself in the moment before he gets all lost. The chocolate helps, too. Tastes like nothing he's ever had before.

And it also helps when Elektra stretches out and smiles, eyes closed. Matty slips out from between her legs, rubs his thumb over her thigh one last time and whispers something about it being his turn to clean up. She nudges Matty with her foot, steals the chocolate Bullseye’s holding between his fingers. Smiles all coy when he looks at her kinda dazed-like.

"Are you feeling well?" She asks, then pops it in her mouth.

"Maybe."

“I suppose that  _ is _ a start.”

There’s something he’s missing. Some piece of the puzzle he hasn’t picked up on yet. He settles down further on the bed, leaning against the headboard now that there's more space, trying to figure it out. Elektra ties her hair back with her scarf, neat and careful. Makes her look more like normal, stretched out by his feet, one arm propping up her chin. 

Matty joins them soon enough, doesn’t make it all the way on the bed before kissing Elektra all soft and sweet. But he ends up next to  _ Bullseye _ , leans over him, grabbing for the chocolates currently resting on his lap.

“I’m glad you came back,” he whispers, “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“Life’s full of surprises.”

But he’s still rolling it around in his head, trying to figure out how that all makes him  _ feel. _ He doesn’t want to run, that’s for sure. But everything else is up in the fucking air. He  _ wants _ to say he feels good, but he can’t, can’t tell for sure.

“You don’t have to tell  _ me _ that,” Red laughs.

And then, Matty drums his fingers against his shoulder, makes him damn near flinch, but he relaxes once he starts tracing loose, lazy circles instead. Elektra reaches out, plucks another one of the chocolates from the box. 

She pauses before eating it, smiling to herself, “I do believe this worked out far better than expected, Matthew. I know you love your schedules so, my dearest, but I do not believe you will have to pencil in alternating nights any longer.”

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t picked up on the pattern. How Matty would always pick the days when one of them was out working that evening. Never the three of them, until now. Funny enough, it’s also the first time he’s made it all the fucking way. 

_ How’s  _ that  _ for a pattern? _

“Well,” Matty rubs the back of his neck, playing the part of the sheepish altar boy like he didn’t just get them both off, “It’s been years since we’ve had time to do anything for Valentine’s, the last time was before  _ Bullseye, _ even…”

He trails off and it  _ finally  _ clicks into place. The missing piece. Why they all had the night off, why Matty was so keen on making tonight  _ special _ , why there was fucking chocolate waiting for him on the nightstand. Lost track of what month it was, much less what day, and it’s never been high on his priorities but,  _ god, _ he’s so fucking stupid. Should’ve put it together sooner.

He  _ grins, _ eyes screwed shut, pulls Matty in close ‘til their cheeks are pressed together, “ _ Jeezus,  _ Red, I shoulda known you were a fuckin’ sap.”

“So it was good, for  _ you _ ?”

“I had fun,” he says, and yeah, it’s not a lie.

(Not the whole truth, either, but he doesn’t want to ruin the night.)

(But maybe he oughta be more honest, now, after this.)

He sighs, “Felt like the whole fucking world came crashing down after, though.”

“Hm,” Elektra looks at him carefully, feels like she’s picking him apart, but her eyes are soft, “We will have to find a way to avoid that in our further exploits. I trust the feeling has passed, yes?”

He blinks, once, twice, and realizes that yeah, it fucking  _ has. _ He’s  _ fine _ again. Hell, he’s here, almost naked, eating chocolate in bed, damn near sitting on Matty’s  _ lap. _ More than he ever thought he could manage.

“Yeah,” he settles back against Matty, lets him wrap his arms around his bare waist, skin against skin.

And Elektra smiles that cheshire cat smile, “Good.”


End file.
